A touch of Bliss
by Xisca
Summary: It's a one shot affiliating to my story "A school romance"...it's a random day in Harry's and Draco's life...HarryxDraco


So guys…some of you wanted me to write a sequel, but I think it's better to start off with a whole new story

So guys…some of you wanted me to write a sequel, but I think it's better to start off with a whole new story. But I decided to write this one-shot kind of as an excuse hope you like it. It's a short story – a random day in Draco's and Harry's life.

--

**A touch of bliss**

It was a wonderful spring morning. Some birds chirped and you could hear bees flying noisy and busy through the lukewarm air. The sun was glistening through the branches and you could hear the waves break. Harry blinked because of brightness and felt through and through happy. He looked around and enjoyed the view over the ocean.

'_It's perfect. Just perfect.'_

Suddenly he heard some wood cracking behind him and as he turned he could see a man who was running towards him and had almost reached him. He couldn't react in time and so the slender man ran him over. They both rolled over the soft grass – laughing.

"_Oh Draco! I told you not to do that anymore…" _– he pushed him to the ground and kissed him softly.

"_I love you."_

"_Love you too."_ – Draco smiling back at Harry.

They lied there a few seconds as Harry got up.

"_I'm sorry, but I'll have to go to the office…Hermione will kill me if I come too late – again."_ He gave Draco a hand in order to help him to get up, and then kissed him passionately good-bye and went off. Draco stayed there overlooking the ocean, breathing in the salty sea air – smiling in bliss.

--

10 years have passed after they both left school. After 2 years of serious relationship Harry and Draco decided to move in together. They both had saved enough money to bye a nice tiny cottage right at the coast. It was built of white painted wood and a bright blue roof.

Harry was working as an Auror and Draco had his own store in London where he would sell all the things you need for potions and stuff like that.

--

Harry was rushing through the halls of the Ministry of Magic as he accidentally bumped into someone.

"_Could you please be more careful??"_ a well known voice said obviously annoyed by the impolite Harry. But as he turned and recognized that it was him, he wasn't angry anymore. Instead his face brightened with a broad smile. It was Ron, who also worked in the Ministry. Actually he was working in the same department as his father did.

"_It's so good to see you Harry! Hermione always talks about you. Not always good stuff but at least I hear from you…" _he smiled happily_ "…well we have to meet up – seriously! I haven't seen you in so long!" _

Harry:_ "Ron…we met like two weeks ago."_

Ron:_ "As I said..haven't met in soo long."_ He grinned – just as Harry was used to see him doing in the old days.

Harry:_ "I know, I missed you too. Just come over today after work, Draco should be fine with it."_

Ron:_ "Fine. See you then. Oh and greet my wonderful wife…hope she isn't mad anymore."_ he laughed _"I accidently stepped on her cat's tail. Oh my, she loves that cat. I still don't know why."_ With a big smile on his face he waved good-buy in order to disappear between a mass of wizards and witches.

'_Oh Ron…__'_ Harry smiled to his inner self and went on heading his office.

As he opened the door to the office and stepped in, a furious Hermione would be awaiting him. _"There you finally are! Hell is going on out here. During the night a few wizards attacked some muggles. We took them to St. Mungo's but the muggle world is going crazy." _

"_They attacked them? Who were those wizards? Any well known one's or nonames?"_ Harry asked Hermione, walking over to the coffee machine in order to take a cup.

"_No deatheaters if you were talking about them. Derek Fitch and Grandel Miller – the Ministry knows them for robbery. They were in prison for 2 years."_

Sipping the hot coffee, Harry said: _"Interesting. But nothing about muggle harassment?" _

"_No nothing like that. As a reason they said they were bored."_

Harry burnt his tongue and mourned _"Ouch…erm…so have we already searched their apartments for evidence that would proof it as a planned step?"_

Hermione: _"Not yet. But I think you wanna do it?"_

Harry:_ "Of course. What if it wasn't just because of boredom and there's something bigger behind it. We should at least check them."_

Hermione: _"Alright. Shall we sent Aurors or do you wanna go there yourself?"_

Harry: _"Oh I won't miss the fun. Can't wait to get out of the office. Too much paperwork these days."_

Hermione: _"Unfortunately you're right. I miss the excitement."_

Harry: _"Oh, I almost forgot. I shall say hi to you from Ron. He told me you were mad at him?"_

Hermione: _"Oh, thanks. Well ya, he hurt Crookshanks. I kind of overreacted. Actually I flipped at him. But hey, he should be used to it."_

Harry – laughing: _"I guess, ya."_

Harry drank the rest of the coffee and they left heading the apartment of the two suspects.

As they arrived there they had to pass the sign put there by the Ministry: _"No trespassing without admissions."_

They stepped into the flat.

Harry: _"What a hovel."_

Hermione: _"Where does this smell come from?"_ – She opened the fridge and a gust of disgust came over her. The fridge was full of dead animals – rotting in there. _"What the hell?"_ She closed it instantly trying not to vomit.

Harry: _"Come here!"_

Hermione would follow his shout arguing in order to distract her. _"What is it?"_

Harry had a few letters in his hands. They also contained two pictures – showing the muggles who had been attacked. _"Oh my…you were right!"_ Hermione said with surprise on her face.

As Harry read the letters they soon got the fact that the two suspects were just puppets in a play steered by someone more important. The letters weren't signed though.

"_Any fingerprints?"_ Hermione asked.

"_Let me see."_ Harry answered and got out his wand, pointed it at the piece of paper and used a spell that would reveal any prints. But there were none, not even of the suspects.

"_Paper on which fingerprints don't stick…that's interesting."_ Harry thought loudly.

"_We shall send__ it to the lab, maybe they find out more."_ Hermione said and stuck the papers into an envelope which would vanish by the touch of Hermione's wand.

They searched the apartment for more but couldn't find anything more suspicious. Back at the office, Ron was waiting for them.

"_Hi honey!"_ he slightly kissed Hermione on the cheek. _"Actually I'm coming right from the lab. Wanna know what they found out? Okay might be a stupid question…" "Now talk Ron!"_ Harry interrupted him impatiently. _"Sorry. Well they found a water sign."_

"_A water sign??"_ Hermione asked disbelievingly.

"_Yes a water sign. Not any water sign. It's the water sign of the president of the Ministry of Magic…" _

Harry and Hermione were shocked. _"But…no way! That would mean that our boss sent those two wizards in order to kill two muggles?" _Hermione said breathless.

"_Not necessarily. Manipulation could be another reason. Those papers could have been stolen also. We can't say." _Ron said in a dry tone.

"_Are you talking about conspiracy?"_ Harry said addressing Ron.

"_It's possible.__ You know, there are soon going to be new elections and there might be someone who wants him to lose. Anyways…I told the lab to stay quiet until we know any more details_." Ron answered obviously concerned but then he brightened again… _"So, who's hungry?"_

It was 2 in the afternoon and Harry's stomach rumbled loudly _"Obviously…me!"_ everyone laughed and they made their way to the cafeteria. They sat down at a random table and there would be food appearing in front of each one. "Cafeteria food…not quite the best." Hermione noticed.

"Well we're pretty spoiled from the food we got at Hogwarts." Ron said smiling at Hermione who was nodding affirming. Harry swallowed and said _"Since we're talking about food. You're invited to come over to our house tonight. Draco is going to cook and I'm not going to lie…he's an awesome cook."_

"_He is? I__ could swear he almost failed potion class."_ Ron said with an evil smile glancing at Harry. _"Might be, but he still was better than us…"_ Harry said and both of them started to laugh. _"I don't know what's so funny about that. Without me you definitely would have failed that class."_ Hermione said leery and smirked at them. _"Whaaateeeveeeer…"_ Ron said addressing her _"…let's not talk about school. I'm damn glad that that's behind us." "Good times, good times though." _Harry said.

--

Meanwhile Draco was busy doing shopping for the dinner. He was carrying a basket and had a long list of ingredients with him. When he was done he stopped by at the jeweller.

"_Good day, Sir! Can I help you?"_ the salesman said addressing Draco.

"_Actually you do. My name is Draco Malfoy, I ordered something and you called me that I could get it today."_Draco responded.

"_Oh yes of course Sir, I'm going to get it."_ He slightly bowed in order to go off heading the stock which was placed in the back of the shop.

A minute passed as the salesman came back with a small casket _"Shall I wrap it up or just put it into a bag?"_

"_Neither__, thank you."_

The salesman seemed to be quite confused but then handed Draco the casket who paid in order to go back home.

--

Another day of work was over. _"Thank god, it was a long day." _Harry said to Hermione. _"See you at my house later!"_

"_Alright, Ron and I__ are going to be there around 8." _Hermione said and left the office. Harry grabbed some files and left also.

As Harry came home, gusts of good smell stroke him. He followed the scent until he reached the kitchen where Draco would be cooking. He stood with the back to Harry and hadn't recognized him yet. Harry sneaked up to Draco in order to hug him from behind. Draco was startled but then smiled: _"Oh, it's you my dear."_ He turned and softly kissed Harry. _"I missed you."_

"_I know it was a long day at the Ministry." _Harry responded and kissed Draco again _"I missed you too. It smells good by the way. Ron and Hermione are coming around eight."_

"_That's fine. I'll be done by then."_

Harry left Draco in the kitchen heading the bedroom. He felt tired. He fell down on the soft bed and closed his eyes for a few seconds.

Then he got up and walked into the bathroom, slowly took off all his clothes as he stepped into the shower. He would let the water rinse all over his body trying not to think about work anymore as he heard a noise. It was the bathroom door which was swung open. Harry didn't pay attention and just stood under the shower with the back to the shower door. Suddenly he felt soft skin on his back. He was startled and turned around straight looking into Draco's eyes. _"Shouldn't you be…"_ but Draco interrupted him by softly pushing him against the wall, kissing him – he could merely think his sentence to an end _'…cooking?'_

So there they were…standing in the shower together, having there hands all over, loving each other – as suddenly the bell rang. Time has passed so fast – it already was 2 minutes past 8.

Harry and Draco let each other go and stepped out of the shower in order to get dressed. Harry stumbled while putting on his jeans and almost fell, he was hurrying and tried not to let Ron and Hermione wait for too long.

As they were done Draco got the dinner ready on the table and Harry opened the door.

"_Man Harry, what took you so long?"_ Ron said after he stepped in.

Harry slightly blushed _"Erm…I showered."_

"_Why didn't Draco open then?"_ Hermione asked.

Harry blushed even more and didn't know what to say as Ron said: _"Wait, don't tell us. It's alright – I think we don't wanna know."_ He laughed and slapped Harry slightly on the back.

So they sat down in the dining room and had dinner all together talking about old times.

"_Who would have thought future would be like this?"_ Ron said.

Hermione: _"Not me. I would have never thought of marrying you."_ She gave Ron a devilish smile but placed her hand softly on his knee.

Ron - smirking: _"Love you too."_

As they were done with dinner, Hermione and Ron said good bye to Harry and Draco.

"_Thank you for having us over. The dinner was great, Draco! You have to give me your recipe of the apple pie one day." _Hermione said smiling.

"_Oh sure, I'll give it to Harry and he shall give it to you at work."_ Draco answered.

Harry: _"Thank you for coming."_

Ron:_ "It was a pleasure."_

They hugged and then Ron and Hermione left.

Draco and Harry sat down on the couch in the living room.

"_Thank you__ honey for cooking and all that…"_ Harry said to Draco, taking his hand in his.

Draco just smiled at him _"Stay here. I've got something for you."_ With those words he got up and walked off heading the bedroom. As he came back he stopped right in front of Harry and then kneed down. Harry was confused and opened his mouth trying to say something but Draco interrupted him.

"_Don't say anything for now…just listen to me, please."_

Harry just stared expectantly at Draco _"Alright."_

"_When I first met you, I would have never thought that we would get to a point like this. But after those years I got to know you, I fell in love with you. I got to love you more than I love my own life. You…you are my life. With you everything makes sense, you know? And I realized that I couldn't bear to have to live without you…I love you more than words can say. So…Harry Potter…will you marry me?"_

Harry was speechless. His eyes got watery as he whispered: _"Of course…" _and he kneed down to Draco in order to kiss him softly.

Draco was smiling blissfully and put the ring he bought for Harry on his finger. It was a slender ring made out of gold.

They kissed yet again. It was a kiss full of love and desire.

**--**

This shall be the end – and they lived happily ever after…

I enjoyed writing this one-shot – my first one by the way – and I hope you enjoyed reading it :-)

Review pleeeasee – would make me happy

Thankies for reading!!


End file.
